Why am I the fish?
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Summery: Carla turns into a fish, what does Happy do in these situations again? Cappy, slight NaLu.
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, nup, I don't own it.

Wendy's POV

"Mira-San, Carla and I are going on this job!" I yelled to her, as she was wiping the counter, while talking to Lucy-San. "Sure, have fun!" Mira-san yelled back. "Come on Carla, let's go," I said to the exceed who just refused another one of Happy's fish. "Why did you refuse my fish, Carla? It's really tasty," Happy asked. "I don't like fish, how many times have I told you this, Happy?" Carla complained. "Carla, that's rude, Happy took effort in making it just for you, you shouldn't refuse it!" I scolded. "Fine I'll take it," Carla said, "only because Wendy said so..." "Yay!" Happy cheered. ""Anyway, let's go now, Carla," I said. "Ok," Carla said as we walked out of the guild.

Carla's POV

The first place we went to was Crocus, where the client lived, and where the Grand Magic Games were held. We went by train. The citizens were trying their best to rebuild the city after what happened with the dragons. "The job is to help an old man, who lives by himself, to rebuild his house," Wendy read. "That's all?" I asked. "Yeah, but the reward money is high, and, your flying would come into use," Wendy explained. "How much is the reward?" I asked. "200 000 jewels, that'll pay our rent at the dorm, right, Carla?" Wendy answered. "Yeah, I guess," I answered. "Still, the breeze feels so nice here!" Wendy admired. There is one thing I wonder, and that is, why is only Wendy the only dragon slayer not getting motion sickness? All the others do, oh well, I have to slide that off my mind because we have reached the client's house.

Happy's POV

I'm so glad Carla accepted my fish! Now I have to go fishing so I can give her more. "Natsu! Can you go fishing with me!?" I interrupted my best friend, who was gobbling up on all the food there is. "Sure," Natsu answered, still munching on his food. "Let's ask Lucy if she wants to come!" Natsu suggested. "Lucy! You have to go fishing with me!" I lied, "you promised!" "I didn't promise you a thing!" Lucy confirmed. "No, Lucy, you promised," I lied, again. "Come on, Lucy, don't make poor Happy, sad," Mira said, taking my side. "I am practically forced to go," Lucy muttered. "It's ok, I'm going too!" Natsu comforted. "Ok, I guess," Lucy smiled. "You love~~~ each other," I teased. "Be quiet!" Lucy yelled. Then we went out the guild doors and headed to the East Forest.

Wendy's POV

"So you're Fairytail mages?" The client repeated for the 27th time. "Uh, yeah?" I answered for the 27th time. "So, can you fix my walls first?" The man said. "Sure, come on Carla!" I said, determined to finish this. "So you're Fairytail mages?" The client repeated for the 28th time. We both sighed as we began our work. Carla and I were finished with most of the job when the sun was setting. We sat on the roof and worked on mending it. It took a lot of hard work. Soon, the Stars were in the sky, and the full moon was bright and clear, that's when our job finished. We collected our reward and decided to head back to the guild.

Lucy's POV

"Eh!? A camp out! Why?!" I complained. "For team mate bonding," Natsu answered bluntly. "Aye!" Happy agreed. Right when I was going to go home and jump into my bath, my novel too! "Fine," I surrendered. "Thank you, Lucy!" Happy thanked. Well, at least I got a thank you. "Wait, what if she's not a morning person, will she act weird?" Natsu asked, "oh wait, I forgot, she always acts weird." "Natsu!" I yelled as I chased him around the lake. As I ran, my leg slipped off the edge and I screamed as I fell off, but Natsu caught my hand in lightning speed. "Heh, I win," Natsu grinned as he pulled me up. "He loves~~~ you" I heard Happy from the other side, who has started fishing again. "Shut up it's not like that!" I yelled. I wonder if he is actually going to get a girl friend instead of shipping people, sheesh!

Carla's POV

On our way back, the train ride was quick, but the carriage ride from the train station was slow and dangerous. Soon enough, the horses moved a wrong direction and went to the east forest and them, the carriage collapsed, I got sent flying and Wendy got crushed under the pieces of the carriage. Soon enough I realised what happened, Wendy had threw me out. "Wendy!" I yelled, as I tried to use my magic so I could fly. No use. I just let the flow take me as I fell into a lake. I swam up and looked around. This was the magical lake that changes your species. Does this mean...I'm not an exceed anymore? I looked at my body parts. I turned into...INTO A FISH! No way! Soon the currents sent me down the river, and everything went black.

Natsu's POV

"Ok, Lucy and I are getting firewood while you catch some fish ok?" I planned. "Ok.." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy cheered. We started walking off into the woods. I used some of my fire magic as a torch to light the way. "Natsu, are you sure it's safe," Lucy asked. "Yes, it's safe, it's safe, I think..." I teased. "I-I think? I think!? I THINK!?" Lucy yelled. "Be quiet, or else it really will be unsafe!" I whispered. "Oh, right," Lucy said as she kept walking. "So, I heard, Carla took Happy's fish today," I said to break the silence, so Lucy wouldn't be scared. "Yeah, I kinda think that's cute..." Lucy said. "Yeah, I guess, I know how much Happy loves her," I said. "Yeah, Carla seems like she doesn't mind Happy either," Lucy answered. "So, do you ship them Lucy?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess I do," she answered. "Then should we ship them together?" I grinned, which made her blush. "Ok," Lucy answered.

Carla's POV

I woke up, and found myself still in the lake. Then I felt a line pull me up. Someone's going fishing? This late at night? Only an extreme fish lover will do that. When I got pulled out, I realised who this fish lover is. Happy. "Yummy, yummy, fish!" He said licking his lips. I couldn't talk, so I couldn't scream that I am the fish. He was about to eat me, raw. Just how he likes it. As he was about to put me into his mouth, I kiss him through my fish mouth. Happy pulled away. "FISH DON'T KISS! I WAS SAVING MY FIRST KISS FOR CARLA!" He yelled, as I feel myself go back to normal, finally I can breathe again. "Happy, your first kiss was me..." I said, blushing. "Eh! Carla!?" Happy yelled. "Thanks Happy!" I cried as I hugged him, "I love you too!" "Yay, Carla loves me!" Happy cheered. "Yay! They became a couple!" I heard a voice, similar to Lucy's. "Our ship really did happen! Right when we both became the Cappy fan Club!" A voice sounding like Natsu, cheered. They came out smiling, along with Wendy, with bandages on her forehead, a broken arm, and bandages around her legs. "Wendy!" I cried, as I flew towards her. "Natsu-San and Lucy-San found me!" Wendy explained. "And we had the first aid kit, Lucy did the treatment!" Natsu said, "Anyway, let's finish the camp out together!" "Yeah!" We all yelled except for Happy who said, "Aye!".

The end

Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Sad? (BTW, Carla went back to normal, because she got a kiss from her true love, kinda like the story about the princess and the frog)

Kitty~?


End file.
